fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Koopa Paratroopa
Koopa Paratroopas (or just Paratroopas) are a flying variation of Koopa Troopas they are Koopa Troopas allthough they have wings on their backs which allow them to fly in the sky they are a common enemy in the Mario series. When jumped on they usually loose their wings and become regular Koopa Troopas, and then when jumped on again they will be flung out of their shells often becoming Beach Koopas. Appearance Pathverse In the Pathverse, Koopa Paratroopas serve as aerial units for Bowser and are usually known for launching Bob-ombs upon structures and destroying them. They are the primary units for depleting resources which are not needed and can have a devastating affect on the towns they raid. Their most frequent causes for death can be long range shots and stormy weather. Ranks *Paratroopa Cadet - Paratroopas who are learning to fly efficiently and correctly. Their routines mainly include carrying rocks and dropping them on makeshift structures and doing several air stunts. Should they advance from training, they will be promoted to Paratroopa Aces. *Paratroopa Ace - The primary units used in air raids. Paratroopa Aces' are assigned to drop Bob-Ombs given to them on targeted areas to destroy them. They are usually commanded in a squadron by a Paratroopa Squadron Leader and travel in groups. *Paratroopa Squadron Leader - The Highest ranked Paratroopas in Bowser's arsenal of air units. These Paratroopas organize plans for raids on towns which they execute with their assigned squadrons of Paratroopa Aces. They can be signified from their more larger wings, flight helmet and Mezzo Bob-ombs. Super Mario MHL A Paratroopa is a playable character in Super Mario MHL and it's sequel Super Mario MHL: Series 2 agong with many other relatives like Koopa Troopa, and Dry Bones. Mario Kart ACTION! A Paratroopa appears playable for the second time in a Mario Kart game in Mario Kart ACTION!. Behind the Wheel Koopa Paratroopa appears as a default playable character in the racing game Bowser's Castle Racing. Stats *'Weight:' 25% *'Driving Skill': 87% *'Item Power:' 50% *'Speed:' 62% Game's Description A subspecies of Koopa with wings, skilled in the jumps, in flight, and on the road. Knit pilot, he will try to cheat by making flying his light kart with his wings. Super Sloppy Bros. Sloppy Paratroopas appear in Super Sloppy Bros. as common enemies. Koopa Kart Series Paratroopa makes an appearance in most of the Koopa Kart games so far. However, due to it not appearing in Super Mario Galaxy or it's sequel, it may not be a character in the upcoming game Koopa Kart Galaxy. High Flyin' Racer!! Koopa Paratroopa makes an appearance in Mario Kart Powers as an unlockable small character. Paratroopa is unlocked by beating Shell Cup on 50cc as Koopa Troopa. Paratroopa's signature Kart colors are , and . Ice Climber 2 If you use a mario amiibo whilst playing you unlock the Cool Cool Mountain amiibo mountain, the koopa paratroopers appear as enemies Super Mario Moose Koopa Paratroopa appear in Super Mario Moose as enemies. They fly around a certain area, and when jumped on their wings come off and they become regular Koopa Troopas. Super Mario Moose Deluxe Koopa Paratroopas once again appear in Super Mario Moose Deluxe. They act the same as in the previous game. Mario Hoops 3-On-3 Switch Paratroopa appears in Mario Hoops 3-On-3 Switch (mainly known as Mario Hoops 3-On-3 Deluxe) as a playable character. He is a Tricky character type and his special move is Wing Shell Dunk. He is a starter character. His default partner is Koopa Troopa. His team name is the Paratroopa Wing Dunkers. Gallery File:180px-Paratroopa.png File:Green_Paratroopa!.png|''New Super Mario Bros. D.I.Y.'' File:Paratroopa1.png|''Mario Kart Wii U'' File:ParatroopaMKH.png|''Mario Kart Havoc'' File:Paperparatroopa.png Luc-Paratroopa.png|Paratroopa Green Paratroopa NSMB2.png|New Super Mario Bros. 2 Red Paratroopa NSMBW2 2012.png ParatroopaNSMBU.png|New Super Mario Bros. U Golden Paratroopa NSMB2.png NegativeParatroopa.png greyparatroopa.png ParatroopaPMSS.png Paratroopa Charged.png|Super Smash Bros. Charged! PaperGreenParatroopa.png|Paper Green Paratroopa 402px-Paratroopa.png 105px-Green_Paratroopa!.png 250px-Paratroopa_New vsfsgs. Png|Blue Paratroopa 250px-Paratroopa_New dffgghh. Png|Yellow Paratroopa SMB4 3DS Paratroopa.png|Super Mario Bros. 4 (2014) Paratroopa MA!.png|Koopa Paratroopa ParatroopartSMR.png|Red Paratroopa from Super Mario Run. Parashell.png|The shell used by Paratroopas. Dark Paratroopa.png|Dark Paratroopa }} Category:Species Category:Enemies Category:Allies Category:Males Category:New Super Mario Bros. Mushroom Tour Category:Clyde D.I.Y. Category:Koopa Troop Category:Characters in Mario & Nintendo All-Stars Racing 2 Category:Mario Enemies Category:Mario Characters Category:Koopas Category:Nintendo Villains Category:Mario (series) Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Mario Species Category:Super Smash Bros. Havoc Category:Super Mario Dodgeball!! Category:Super Mario Exploit Category:Super Mario 3D World Category:Mario Kart Double Dash!! 3DS Category:Mario Basketball: Mushroom Tourney Category:Super Mario Evolution Category:Super Mario World 3D Category:Mario's New Adventure 2: Bowser's Return Category:Mario Basketball Mushroom Tourney Tricky characters Category:Super Mario Moose Category:Moose Meadows Category:Super Mario Moose Deluxe Category:Mario Tennis: Match Point